1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission method, a transmission apparatus and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MMT (MPEG Media Transport) scheme (refer to NPL 1; Information technology-High efficiency coding and media delivery in heterogeneous environments-Part 1; MPEG media transport (MMT), ISO/IEC DIS 23008-1) is a multiplexing scheme for multiplexing and packetizing content such as video and voice and for transmitting the content through one or more transfer channels such as broadcast and broadband. When the MMT scheme is applied to broadcasting systems, reference clock information of a transmission apparatus is transmitted to a reception apparatus, and the reception apparatus generates a system clock in the reception apparatus based on the reference clock information.